Tabula rasa: spells, bunnies and vampires
by Vie LaRose15
Summary: Set during the episode 'Tabula rasa'.Willow's spell is not the only thing that goes wrong. Magic many times can get out of control.Crossover with True Blood. Spuffy.
1. Ch1 Spells check! Bunnies check!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**A/N:** After recently discovering Buffy and her universe I have gotten obsessed with it. I am a raving Spuffy fan so you can expect to see that in my story. This is essentially a crossover with True Blood but I will let you discover how and who as you read through the story. Forgive the shortness of the chapter, it is just an story takes place in the middle of the episode **Tabula rasa**. I need any encouragement you can give me and reviews will be very appreciated, so click the button at the end and tell me what you think as well as leave any suggestions that you may have.

* * *

---

'I know! I know! This must be it!' Anya yelled excitedly at Giles, who stood a few feet lower and away from her. She had taken refuge on the table of the magic shop as soon as the first few bunnies had appeared, as a result to her faulty invocations.

'Oh, dear,' Giles muttered in resignation as he wondered for the millionth time what had possessed him to propose to the woman. Not that he remembered actually doing it, but there were strong indications to suggest that he had.

If he did not, then why were they co-owners of this ridiculous place and why was she wearing an engagement ring? Not to mention that they had woken up next to each other, almost snuggling together. If they hadn't been close then why would they be in such proximity to each other and a kind of compromising position?

However, the single plane ticket in his name that he had discovered on him was an indication that, even if he had no memory of it, he had eventually come to his senses and decided to get out of this arrangement.

That made more sense to him by the second. The more time he spent with her, the more certain he became of the decision he had obviously taken to put an ocean between him and the bunny-fearing woman.

_And it's only been two hours that we have spent together._

As he stood there, in the midst of a white, fluffy sea, he heard her chant again.

_Lovely, more bunnies!_

'Rupert!' her exclamation startled him as it was more like a high pitched scream.

'What?'

Anya was anxiously clutching the book of magic with one hand and pointing frantically somewhere behind him.

'S-skeleton.'

No sooner had she spoken, Rupert turned to face an animated skeleton which was about to run him through with a sword. At the last second, Rupert managed to take a step to the side, succeeding in avoiding the almost certainly fatal blow.

'Bloody hell!' he exclaimed as he frantically searched around for a weapon.

_This is just my luck! Why does that thing __have a sword anyway? Oh! This night keeps getting better and better!_

'Don't worry Rupert! I've got it this time,' Anya assured him but he payed her no heed, trying to fend off his attacker. He barely registered hearing another chant coming out of his «fiancé's» lips and could only curse inwardly as he evaded another blow from the animated skeleton and a bunny, he was about to squash with his foot.

'Oh, no!' Anya exclaimed when upon finishing the spell she saw two human-like figures materialize in the middle of the shop, barely a few feet away from the duel.

---TBC?---

* * *

I need a beta so if anyone would like to offer...

Please check out my profile and vote in my poll!

* * *


	2. Author's note

Unfortunately this is not another chapter!

I am really sorry for not updating but I have been searching for a beta and most of the people I have contacted have not replied to either accept or refuse my request.

Another reason is that I am disappointed. I only got one review, so I don't really know if this idea will appeal to many people but I will give it a try, at least for another chapter. I have to admit that this story is more of a Southern Vampire Novel/Buffy crossover than a True Blood/Buffy one, so I am thinking about moving it to a new section but we shall see.


End file.
